


Murray's Always Right!

by rubymilxs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Mileven, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Requited Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymilxs/pseuds/rubymilxs
Summary: Mike and Will meet Murray rather than their older siblings.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Murray's Always Right!

Jan. 23rd, 9:38, 1988' 

___________

The rain came down harder, water gushing on the unlit roadways. The only light coming from the headlights of the practically decaying green pinto. Will slid out of his seat, unlocking the door. Yeah, they weren't getting anywhere tonight. 

Mike followed Will, going through the motions. "Shit, shit, shit! My mom's gonna kill me." 

Will rolled his eyes, his best friend could be so annoying sometimes. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a big boy now, what's the worst that could happen?" Will says, playfully punching Mike's shoulder. 

They were already soaking, just by standing out for a few seconds. The trees swaying in the wind reminded Will of the mindflayer a bit but he pushed that thought down. 

"What are we gonna do now, Will? We're not even in fucking Hawkins. It's-" Mike glances down at his wrist watch to see the time. "9:41." 

Will wasn't really paying attention to what Mike was saying. His eyes wandered to the woods, and from what he could see there was a house."Mike. There's a house." Will says, pointing towards the home hidden in the trees. 

It takes them 20 minutes before they actually arrive at the front door. 'Keep Door Closed' spray painted on the front door, friendly. 

Will rings the buzzer, the annoying sound piercing both their ears. "Look at the camera." The voice says. Both Will and Mike looked around, cluelessly, Will touched the buzzer again wrongfully thinking that was the camera. "The camera." The voice says again, this time sounding more annoyed. "Not the loud speaker. Above you to the right." 

They look to the right and there it is. The camera. The door opens to reveal a middle aged man wearing a robe and a dirty white undershirt.

"Michael Wheeler, William Byers, you two are a long way from home." Mike and Will share a confused glance before stepping inside. Who was this guy? 

"So are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Well-" Mike starts but Will interrupts him. "There's a flood and my car, well, I can't drive if it's raining."

"Rookie." Murray remarks. 

"Excuse me?" 

"How old are you? 15?" 

Will smiles superficially, clearly irritated. "17." Both Will and Murray scowl at each other before Mike repeatedly coughs-- on purpose. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you catching a fucking cold?" Will snaps. 

Mike opens his mouth to say something but ends up staying quiet, his mouth in a 'o' shape. "Someone's upset." Murray says.

Will's features soften as he realizes he's being rude. "I'm sorry." He says, pinching the space in between his eyebrow arch and nose."We just had to walk here in the pouring rain" Will looks to Murray and then looks to Mike. "And all I really wanted to do was just drop you off and go back home." 

"I get it, kid. I think I have some clothes you can change into, they might be a bit big but…" Murray says, already walking away to the other room. He comes back after a second, clothes in hand. "Here you are." He gives the seemingly clean clothes to them which they take rather reluctantly. 

_______

Will plops down the couch, and much to his annoyance Murray was sitting on the chair across from him. 

Murray smiles, Will doesn't return the gaze. "You like him, don't you?"

"What?" 

"How long have you been friends for?" Murray motions the door to the other room and Will, his hand clasping a cup, and by the smell of it, it was alcohol. "2-- no, 3 years?" 

"12 years." 

Murray gasps, dramatically and Will rolls his eyes. He changes the subject quickly out of utter, sheer embarrassment. "What's your name? I, I mean, you knew us but I don't really know you." 

"Murray." He takes a sip from his cup. "I was a private investigator. Which leads me to know about all sorts of things, like how you didn't just get lost in the woods and why Starcourt Mall really shut down." 

Will stares at him baffled. Did this man really know about all the shit he- they went through? 

Mike walks into the living room, seeing the tense- no, confused look Will had on his face. "What's going on?" Mike says, sitting down right next to Will, interlacing they're fingers like they've done so many times before, expecting the worst. 

Murray's eyes flicker down to their hands, noticing how smooth the action was. He smirks, "You're gonna wanna have a drink for this one." 

After about 15 minutes of Murray explaining how he pieced it together, he asks: "I got it right, didn't I?" 

Mike speaks up, "Well, all of it except there we're no evil Russians under Starcourt. Where did you get that from?" 

Murray nods taking in the information. And Will simply lets out a little laugh, looking to Mike. "Evil Russians!" Will says, amused. 

"Here's another to Evil Russians." Murray starts pouring more vodka into Mike's cup when he stops him. 

"No, I can't-" 

"Yeah, I- we have to drive." 

Murray scoffs. "Drive, what, tonight? Just take my guest bedroom." 

Mike and Will look at each other, considering the proposal."Should we stay?" Will starts. 

"I don't know… um, could I use the sofa?" Mike asks. 

Murray scrunches up his eyebrows. "Okay… I'm confused. What's going on here, lovers quarrel?" 

"We're best friends!" Will says, frantically. 

"Yeah, just best friends!" Mike adds. 

Murray looks at them, disappointed. "That's a lie." 

"It's not a lie!" Mike responds. 

"No?" 

"I, I'm straight!" Will suddenly says, his tone conveying the fact that even he, himself, didn't believe the lie. 

"Yeah, straight." Mike puts his hand up in the direction of Will. 

But Murray doesn't believe it for a second. "Your young, attractive, you've got chemistry, history, plus the real shit, shared trauma." 

Murray looks to Will. "Trust issues, am I right? Something to do with your dad?" 

"What. No, I mean, my dad's-" 

Mike finished his sentence. "An asshole. He's a piece of shit." 

Murray nods. "It's a curse to see so clearly." 

Will scoffs, crossing his arms. Who's this guy to say he has 'trust issues'? 

Murray glances at Mike now. "You… you're harder to read. Probably, like everyone, afraid of what would happen if you accepted yourself for who you really are, and retreated back to the safety of… name?" He snaps his fingers and repeats: "Name?" 

"El." Will replies and Mike gives him a death glare. He looks back with an expression on his face that reads, what? 

Murray looks way too amused with this development. "El! We like El!" 

"Yes!" Mike responds defensively. 

"But we don't love El." 

"What? No, we- I mean, I- I do!" Mike couldn't even get out his sentence without tripping over his words. 

"There it is gentlemen and germs, the second lie of the evening. Listen" Murray says, getting up from his seat. "There's a pullout sofa in my study if you want. But if I were you… I'd just cut the bullshit and share the damn bed." 

______ 

Mike sat on the pullout, clutching the pillow, "Retreat, I don't retreat." 

Little did he know, Will was in the other room doing the same thing unable to sleep. "Trust issues? I don't have… trust issues." 

Both Mike and Will got up from their respective beds, Will opened the door to see Mike already standing in the living room awkwardly. 

"I just wanted to say that I-" He started but Will stopped him.

"Oh, no, no… he's so drunk." 

"Wasted." 

Will grins, and he sees Mike doing the same. "Yeah, totally." 

"I mean he knows us for a couple hours and he thinks he's got us all figured out?" 

"Exactly! I, I'm glad we feel the same way." 

"Yeah." Mike rubs the back of his neck in an very awkward manner. 

"Yeah it's fine." Will says, backing up to the room. "So, uh… goodnight, I guess?" 

"Yeah! Goodnight, Will." Mike turned around, a frown crossing his face. No, enough was enough. He was gonna face his feelings, head on. He walked right back to Will's door and was about to open it when Will did. 

Mike leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to Will's. Will pushed him away for a second but then kissed back with much more intensity than the previous kiss they had shared. They kissed again and again. They felt breathless, but in a weird, sort of good way. Mike was moving in to the room, his lips still locked with Will's and with one final bang Will pushed the door closed. 

______

The next morning…. 

Murray passed Mike and Will two plates with eggs on them. Yum, they were extremely hungry. Will picked at them trying to not scarf them down right away. 

"So… Mike, how was the pullout?" Murray says, cutting through the silence. Mike spits out his orange juice but tries to play it off. Will grins at him and Mike thinks he's never seen anything hotter. 

"Uh… what?" 

"The sofa." Murray deadpans. 

"Oh… yeah. Yeah, it was good." Mike says, glancing back to Will, matching his expression. 

"I bet." 

And if they're was one thing Will and Mike knew, Murray was always right. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3, will be posting some more fics soon! Also... I slightly bashed s3 but were not gonna talk about that... lol.


End file.
